JLU Spiderverse
by Stone-Man85
Summary: He Lost and was Lost in His World. But he was Found in another World, and this time, he's not alone.
1. Final Battle to the Civil War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited; it is the sole property of Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network. I don't own Spider-Man, heroes or villains; they are the sole property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. This work isn't Agent-G's story, but I used his stories, Justice League the Spider and Web of Cadmus as both references. Enjoy**

* * *

**JLU Spiderverse**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Exodus; Ending the War…**

* * *

**Earth-6165**

_In a battle between a super villain named __Nitro__ and a band of heroes, calling themselves the New Warriors, Nitro exploded, seemingly killing the entire team and a huge number of civilians (including 60 school children). This led the United States government to introduce a "Living Weapon of Mass Destruction" registry for all super-powered individuals. Most heroes were divided on the issue, and a __Civil War__ ensued._

_The history behind this was when the Superhuman Registration Act had been a long time in the making. The logical extension of the often-proposed, never-passed Mutant Registration Act, the Superhuman Registration Act arose following the devastating attack on Manhattan in reprisal for Nick Fury's 'Secret War' and the Hulk's destructive rampage in Las Vegas, which killed 26 adults, 2 children, and a dog (unbeknownst to the general public, S.H.I.E.L.D. subsequently deceived the Hulk and jettisoned him into space following this incident). _

_Following M-Day, 90% of the Earth's mutant population found itself spontaneously depowered. With the mutant population suddenly far less visible and extremist groups claiming the event marked a turn in the tide of growing mutantdom (if not divine punishment against all mutants), sympathy for the group was near an all-time low. The majority of the remaining mutants—estimated at 198—were gathered up and forced to relocate to the Xavier Institute for their own protection. These events put public support for the registration bill at around 50%._

_Tony Stark, the hero known as Iron Man, was among those working to prevent passage of the act. He even hired a new Titanium Man to attack him immediately after his testimony before the Commission on Superhuman Activities, hoping it would hammer home that the act would make the nation less capable of dealing with rogue or foreign superhuman threats. The anti-registration camp seemed to be making headway, and may have even defeated the bill by the narrowest of margins, if not for the events that took place in Stamford, Connecticut. _

_Villains Nitro, Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, and Coldheart had been holed up in a house in Stamford when the New Warriors located them. The Warriors were at the time the focus of a reality TV show, and although a number of them felt that the villains were out of their league, the network and others in the group thought it would be great for ratings. When Namorita attempted to capture Nitro, he used his explosive powers and destroyed several city blocks, including the elementary school at the epicenter. All of the New Warriors, the three villains accompanying Nitro, and over 600 civilians, among them 60 children, were killed. Numerous members of the superhero community arrived on the scene to search for survivors._

_Public sentiment towards superheroes plummeted. The inactive New Warriors were widely regarded as 'baby killers' by association. Hindsight, desperate to distance himself from them, began releasing their secret identities, and almost as many were killed by lynching as by the explosion in Stamford. The Human Torch, aka Johnny Storm, was beaten into a coma outside a Manhattan nightclub. Public opinion had been lukewarm for the Superhuman Registration Act before; now it passed the tipping point. Although nominally a UN agency, SHIELD seemed to have assumed the brunt of enforcing the act under acting director Maria Hill._

_Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, balked at leading a force to apprehend rogue heroes. He felt that heroes needed to be above direct government control, because when politicans could control the heroes, they could decide who the villains were. He escaped the SHIELD Heli-Carrier and began organizing other anti-registration heroes into a group the press dubbed the "Secret Avengers.' Most of his core group—Captain America, Hercules, Bill Foster, Luke Cage, the second Daredevil, Daniel Rand, Falcon, and Cable—had to take on a series of identities to avoid capture, literally becoming outlaws. The Secret Avengers apprehended a number of criminals while evading the opposing heroes and the new SHIELD "capekiller" units. Other heroes joined them or were liberated after their arrests. The Young Avengers, Cloak, and Dagger were some of these later heroes to join the group._

_Iron Man, on the other hand, felt that it was reasonable that heroes have proper training and oversight, that the casual self-policing the superhero community had enjoyed until now was insufficient, and (most importantly) that it was now impossible to resist this change in the political landscape. He gathered his own pro-registration heroes to bring in Captain America's group and other non-registered combatants. Mister Fantastic, aka Reed Richards, with the help of Yellowjacket, aka Henry Pym, and Tony Stark, began work on designing a prison (nicknamed __42__ because it was the forty-second idea on Tony's list of ways to improve the world) to detain superpowered violators._

_Most of the pro-registration heroes, such as Mister Fantastic, Doc Samson, She-Hulk Jennifer Walters, Ms Marvel Carol Danvers, and Wonder Man, already had highly public identities. Even Stark unmasked himself as Iron Man (for the second time in his career), and admitted to previous attempts to hide his identity. One supporter, however, was not yet public: Spider-Man, at the age of fifteen, was reluctant to reveal his identity. He prepared to liquidate his assets and flee the country with his girlfriend, Mary-Jane Watson, and his aunt, May Parker, to avoid revealing his identity and putting them in jeopardy. They, on the other hand, were supportive and felt it was time for Peter to finally get some recognition for his good work he had done for a whole year, since he became the wall-crawling superhero, Spider-Man. During a live, nationally televised broadcast, he pulled off his mask and announced, My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old.'_

_That one even changed everything._

_A war broke out, as superhero fought against superhero. Those that worked with the Government, and those who became the Underground Resistance to fight this Registration Act. However, it became apparent that normal humans fighting against power-enhanced, whether by accident, mutation, or other dimension, was proving too difficult, as normal people were being caught in the crossfire. So the government brought in the Sentinels: gigantic mecha robots that were designed for the sole purpose to hunt down and detain Mutants. Now, they were programmed to take super enhanced humans as well. Things seemed bleakest for humanity at this moment, but the darkness did not stop there._

_In the confusion of the Civil War, an adversary of Spider-Man tampered with the Sentinel's main AI and main constructor of the Sentinels. Now, the Sentinels were programed to attack their new enemy: Everyone Else. As the human race was being hunted for extinction, the adversary, Norman Osborne, and a select council of the most notorious rogues as his command, were now planning something terrible with the Triskelion, the flying island fortress of SHIELD._

_And now it was up to one hero to make a final stand against them._

* * *

**3 years Later…**

**New York Skies**

**Triskelion**

**Now**

There, floating above the ruined dysa-apocalyptic city that was once New York, was a gigantic floating fortress of unimaginable technology. This was the vessel, the Triskelion, the main island headquarters of SHIELD, and former inhabited base of the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes. The Triskelion was partially, but significantly, destroyed by the Liberators when its super-soldiers pushed and scuttled S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers onto the facility, which the Scarlet Witch, who was present in Nick Fury's office, used her powers in saving only the first three floors of the building and everyone within them. While in the process of repair, the Triskelion later experienced a massive prison break caused by the Green Goblin.

In that confusion, the Green Goblin took over, and rewrote Master Mold's program, making him loyal to Osborne alone. Now the fortress was the Goblin's personal castle, watching the Sentinels destroy what was left of New York, and the world. Giant humanoid robots, colored violet and blue, equipped with advanced weaponry, flew or stood protecting the darkened fortress. But now, some were blown up, or torn apart, destroyed, as fighting was heard from within the now flying fortress. The Triskelion took off, lifting upward, as it was heading towards the skies.

Heading right towards a massive Black Hole, ripped open within the skies above New York. As it did so, several lights erupted from the former SHIELD flying fortress; escape pods, carrying who knows who back down below the ruined island of Liberty Island, where the remains of the melted and worn Lady Liberty once stood. And even though despite the safe landings and escapees were exiting their pods, or helping others as they landed, a few watched up as the Triskelion was making its way towards the Black Hole.

And even so, a fight was still going on within the Triskelion itself.

* * *

**Triskelion Main Control Deck**

Within the command center of the Triskelion, a fierce fracas of explosions and brawling was still commencing. The place looked halfway baked and bombed, as the main controls were nothing more than scrap metal. The holo-nav platform was flickering on and off, showing what appeared to be diagrams of Earth… or rather _several_. Millions of Earths, with the continents formed differently, or colored differently, but still all read Earth. Apparently, whatever was going on, it had to do with this, as on the chart, one Earth was selected, flickering with coordinates. Suddenly, a blue and red figure was thrown into the holo-nav deck, shattering the lens and killing the map. The figure crashed into another control console, as it left a dent in it, but it didn't deter him to slowly get back onto his feet.

The figure was revealed from the lights that still remained on, as he stood up, slightly hunched from the injuries. He was a male individual, slim lean build, appeared to be between the ages of 18 and 23. He wore a full-body suit, covering him from head to toe, and colored red and blue. The main body of the suit was blue, but the inside of the thighs were red, on the calves to ankles were three red lines. On his chest was the insignia of a red spider, with its front legs stretching outward and outlining his shoulders, as well as the bottom legs going around his waist, making a sort of belt. On his forearms, were what appeared to be armguards made to look like spiders, reaching out to the back of his hand to make hand guards as well. His fingers were red, as was his mask, with only two large lenses that reflected white, hiding the eyes completely. On his back, where his neck met his back, was a red spider insignia, and under that, was a cape made to look like webbing, that reached down to his butt, and torn at the end, though not as tattered as his costume at the moment. This was Spider-Man, and secretly Peter Parker, a superhero with the abilities of a spider, a former Avenger, and right now, the last hope for his city, and the world.

He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, still reeling from the explosion, and getting tossed around. "Ugh! Remind myself, never to let my guard down. Especially around _that_ guy."

"I should've warned you about that," a voice appeared around Peter.

He lifted his right forearm, and from a lens hidden in the armguard, a small blue holo-light appeared. And from the light, a small holographic insignia of his Spider symbol showed up, with a simple face consisting of eyes and a mouth. This was Mainframe, an A.I. computer given to him by Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, one of the Avengers that remained alive in this 3-year war. And Peter's only friend left.

"You should've warned me faster," Peter groaned. "My Spider-sense warns me faster than you compute battle plans."

"At least I have plans; you just rush in head first," Mainframe argued. "It's only when you're in a fight, you actually plan… after you get your butt beaten a few times."

Spider-Man sighed, "Why did Tony make you so life-like? Oh yeah, to annoy me as much as I annoy the bad guys." Suddenly, a hideously insane cackle echoed throughout the room. Peter shut Mainframe down, as he shook off the pain, "Speaking of bad guys, end argument now, take Gobby down at this moment."

Then suddenly, as if Spider-Man's worst fears were answered, something slowly hovered out of the smoke and shadows. There, standing on what appeared to be a black and purple glider, shaped like a bat, was an imposing opponent. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties or early forties, medium muscle build body, and strangely… had sickly green skin. He even wore some kind of purple body armor, on his boots, forearm guards, a long loin cloth held up by a utility belt with a smiling Jack O'Lantern buckle, and a sort of pilot hood on his head. His face was long and twisted, with a pointy nose and chin, yellow eyes that seemed to go on forever, like a black pit, and an insane smile on his face, with no chance to reason with. This was the Green Goblin, the reason the Sentinels were destroying the world, and Spider-Man's number one nemesis… and most dangerous.

The Goblin cackled aloud, as he folded his arms across his chest, "You are a real piece of work, Spider-Man. The others fled as soon as the Triskelion took off, but you decided to stay behind. I don't know whether you're just stupid, or crazy like myself."

Spider-Man flipped up, landing on a pillar console, as he readied for an attack, "Stupid, no. Crazy, not up to your level, thankfully."

"Aww, now that's a darn shame…" Goblin smirked, as suddenly, Spider-Man leapt forward, preparing to charge at him. Unbeknownst to him, Goblin slowly pulled out what appeared to be a spherical grenade that looked like a jack o'lantern. "It would have come in handy for this."

Spider-Man was about to land on the glider, until he got a massive tingly sensation up his spine, sounding off senses of danger. His eyes opened wide with shock, as he realized his Danger sense, or Spider Sense as he liked to call it, was sounding off. 'Crap! Now what?' he thought, but was answered, as the Goblin tossed a Lantern Grenade at him. Just as the bomb was close to his face…

KA-BOOM!

Spider-Man was thrown out of the window, half of his mask burnt, as the left lens was gone, and part of his mouth exposed. He began to fall downward, as the Green Goblin flew out, hoping to capture the horrid aftermath of his foe's death. But that never came to be, as Spider-Man shot out his left wrist, and fired from it a string of web, hitting the tip underneath the glider. He pulled at it, shooting himself at the glider, and landed underneath it. And before the Goblin could do anything, he smashed his fist through the Glider's engine, causing it to sputter and stop, as the two fell towards the platform below.

The Goblin and Spider-man crashed on the ground, as the glider did so, exploding behind them. Spider-Man slowly got back to his feet, but his spider sense went off again. This time, he was ready for anything, as the Green Goblin charged at him, and Spider-Man flipped above him, and delivered a back-kick once the Goblin was in the right spot. The Green Goblin fell face first to the ground, as Spider-Man pounced right at him. But the Goblin spun around on the ground, and shot his open hands forward. Bolts of electricity shot forward, striking Spider-Man as he cried out in pain. The boy fell to the ground, as the Goblin brought out what appeared to be a lance staff, as the front opened into a three-pronged pitchfork, sparking with electricity.

The Goblin charged at Spider-Man, but the Wall Crawler was ready. With a flick of both wrists, out shot from them 14 inch blades, hidden blades, and easily blocked the Goblin's stab. Now it was a duel between lance and blades, as the two parried on the encroaching flying fortress, that was still heading towards the Black Hole.

Spider-Man got at Goblin's chest with a swipe, slicing at the armor and leaving a mark on it. Goblin looked at and then at Spider-Man, "Adamantium, eh? Didn't think there was any left."

"The old Weapon X base was still standing in Alkali Lake," Spider-Man answered. "There was still a vat of Adamantium still in cold storage; all that was needed was to make the blades before they cooled over."

He then smirked evilly, "Really? I would've thought you raided Wolverine's body while he was still healing."

"Hardly," Spider-Man crossed his blades, "Laura would skewer me if I did that." And charged forward, until that tingling sensation hit, 'Spider sense? Already?'

He didn't see it coming, as the Goblin pulled out a blaster, and shot an unsuspected Spider-Man in the shoulder. The Wall Crawler slid on the gorund past the Goblin, almost fallen, and a small puddle of blood forming from the wound in his shoulder. He slowly got back up to his knees, and held his shoulder, feeling a sting or two. Not something a normal lead bullet would do to him; his skin was a bit more durable, as he pulled back his hand to see it stained with blood.

"Ooh, did I hurt you? Good!" Goblin put his lance away, as he smirked, "Did you, Fury, and the rest of the remains of the Avengers and SHIELD think you could stop me?"

"Depending on how crazy you were, Fury said it'd be an easy victory," Spider-Man winced from his shoulder, "Even though we still didn't know what you were doing with a Black Hole."

The Goblin cackled at that, as he asked, "Do you really believe that up there is a Black Hole? It's far from a mere collapsed star." He looked upward, and smirked at his work, "It's actually the end result of research from one of my company's greatest minds, Dr. Jonathan Ohnn."

Spider-Man managed to get back on his feet, a bit shaky, as he asked, "So what is it? A fancy space gopher hole?"

"A portal to another dimension," Goblin answered, "Another dimension leading to an alternate Earth. Maybe one where there aren't heroes." He spotted the credulous look on Spidey's face, even though it was half-masked. Goblin put his hands to his sides, as he shook his head, tsking, "Oh, come now, Spider-Man. Don't tell me the theory's never boiled inside your head?"

"Alternate Earths? Sounds like another theory gone untested," Spider-Man quirked, "Or something you'd dream out of the comics."

"I assure you, they're quite real; Ohnn's research stated the obvious," Goblin defended. But as the two were standing by, an unseen figure was climbing from one of the Carrier's inner ladder vents, overlooking the scene. "Think about it, Spider-Man: Infinite Earths with Infinite Realities. For instance, on one Earth, our roles are reversed, in which I'm the hero and you're the psychopath. Or in another one, in which mankind has evolved into creatures of the dark. Or others where mankind didn't evolve into what we are, but something else. Or a world where nuclear war wiped out all humanity, or even one in which Earth was thrown out of Orbit."

"Okay, I get it. I don't need a lecture coming from you of all people," Spider-Man interrupted, but then pieced it together, "The Holo-Nav computer; that wasn't a map of a solar system. Those were the Alternate Earths you were blabbing about. I don't get it, you've already or nearly taken over this Earth, so why…?"

"Why limit myself to merely just one Earth," Goblin answered, as he wlaked over to a downed Sentinel nearby, "Call it the businessman in me, but to me this is Business. I'm merely expanding my horizons." He then yanked the cannon off from the Sentinel's forearm, "And who knows: the Earth I'm going to might not have a Spider-Man. Not that I don't mind the fights and battles we've had these past four years, but I'd really not have the distractions." He then aimed at his opponent, and aimed carefully, "And as for you… this Ion cannon should do the job."

"Peter," Mainframe spoke up, getting Spider-Man's attention, "That cannon's blast is a fatal one; one direct hit and you won't make it. And with the current state you're in, dodging it might not be an option anymore."

Peter winced at that thought, but looked to the Goblin, ever defiant, as they felt wind pull around them. "Even if you do kill me, or if there isn't even a Spider-Man where you're going," Spider-Man stood defiant, as he shot out, "I'm certain there'll be heroes in that dimension; others willing to stand against you."

The Green Goblin cackled, as he aimed, the cannon glowing to life, "Then I guess I'll have to destroy them all then, won't I?!" and fired the cannon.

The beam charged right at Spider-Man, who could only stand there as the beam reached him. He figured that this would be the end, and that he'd join the others very soon. First his Uncle Ben, whom he should've have tried to prevent that one night. Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend who was killed by the Green Goblin; in which he had felt responsible in part, due to the way he caught her. Then Aunt May, and Mary Jane… so many deaths, and so little to go on with. But he knew that if he had failed to stop the Goblin now, all would be lost. He thought this was the end, and that he failed them all… until…

Suddenly, the figure from the vents shot forward, and pushed Spider-Man out of the way, taking the blast for himself. The figure crashed to the ground, skidding until they were left on the hull, lifeless. Spider-Man managed to get back onto his feet, and looked at the individual who took the blast. It was a male of his build, but was wearing a military black and green battle suit of sorts. Spider-Man went wide eyed, realizing who it was.

"Harry!" he shouted as he leapt to him.

He landed on the ground next to him, and gently rolled him over, as the mask was halfway blown off, revealing a dark brown haired Caucasian boy, with a slight scar on the left side of his face. Spider-Man looked in loss, as he realized his best friend, his brother, had remained on the Triskelion, hoping to help him finish this mission. And he did help him, by giving his life to save his. Spider-Man lowered his head in shame and regret, knowing that now… he was alone.

The Goblin huffed, as he tossed the cannon aside, "What a waste of ammunition." And then slowly walked towards Spider-Man, "And what a complete waste of my genes; I always knew my son, Harold was useless. And this proves it even to the very end of his miserable and unimportant life. The only good thing he's ever done is befriend you… just so I could kill you."

Spider-Man gently laid his downed friend on the ground, and balled up his fists. Spider-Man… Peter… had enough of this guy. He turned around, keeping his face to the ground, as he spoke up, "After four years of all this, I finally know one thing about us, Norman Osborne."

The Green Goblin smirked, as he pulled out his lance, "And what do you think is it that you know?" And charged at the Wall Crawler…

But Spider-Man grabbed the lance's front, ignoring the stinging of the electricity, and amazing Osborne, overpowering him, as he looked at the madman, with anger in his eye, "That in this world, or any Alternate versions of it, will never be big enough for me or you to coexist."

And shoved the Green Goblin with such force, that he flew halfway off the gorund, and into the wall. As the Goblin tried to get up, Spider-Man webbed a Sentinel forearm and fist, and with the web, swung at the Goblin like a mace, smashing him back into the wall. Then Spider-Man webbed from above the Goblin, and began to pull at the wall his webs made contact with. The sound of straining metal could be heard by the Goblin, as he looked upward, and saw the wall above him slowly being pulled out. The Green Goblin ran for it, but it was too late, as Spider-Man managed to pull it off its hinges, and fall right on the green psychopath, pinning his legs to the ground.

The Goblin cried out in a bit of agony, as he struggled to pull himself free. But then he looked up, as he felt a shadow over him, and saw Spider-Man standing defiantly in front of him. The Goblin chuckled a bit, as he whispered, "You know, I was wondering now… are you finally going to do it this time? Is this when and where you finally kill me? If that's the case, you might as well finish me off now."

Peter's brown sneered at his downed arch-nemesis, as he balled up his fists, allowing the hidden blades to pop up. But then suddenly, they both heard a loud metal roar coming from the front of the Triskelion. It had reached the portal, slowly entering it… but as it did so, it was slowly coming apart.

The Green Goblin's eyes widened with fear, as he realized what was going on, "No. I hadn't calculated this."

"Wait, what," Spider-Man asked, as he looked to the Goblin, "What is this? What's going on?"

"The Gravity well of the portal's event horizon is too great," Osborne answered. "The Gate's tearing the Triskelion apart." He attempted to get up, but Spider-Man webbed him in place. The goblin tried to get free, but to no avail, and looked up, as he saw Spider-Man do nothing, not even flinch as the explosions and debris of the Triskelion ripped the ship to shreds. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" the Goblin shouted, "We'll bot die if we don't get out of here!"

Spider-Man didn't even bother to turn towards him, as he looked up at the portal, as all the debris and explosions seemed to be drowned out by the portal pulling them in, destroying the Triskelion in the process. "If it means stopping you, then into the Event Horizon we go." And closed his eyes, as he allowed this end to claim them both.

* * *

**Back on the Ground**

As the remaining heroes and SHIELD agents safely boarded out of the escape pods, they felt that all was lost on this final mission to take back the Triskelion. However, as they all exited, they heard massive explosions coming from above in the sky. They all gazed in fear and awe, as they witnessed the Triskelion being sucked into the supposed Black Hole. The vortex itself was spiking and dancing with lightning bolts; possible discharge of the portal's growing instability. As the Triskelion was finally sucked in, the portal began to close; a whirlwind of clouds circling the hole, as it finally started shrinking.

And then, with a bright starlight forming from the cracks, a mighty explosion erupted from the closing portal. The skies lit up with blinding light, as everyone shielded their eyes. Once the roaring of the explosion faded, they all looked up, to see the night and cloudy skies form once again, and only a small husk of wind blew around the spot to where the gateway was once at. Once they saw the Triskelion gone, along with the Green Goblin, they all cheered in victory. The Civil War of the Superhuman and Mutant Registration Act was finally over.

However, to those who knew that Spider-Man and the New Goblin were still aboard… it had come with a price.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Waking Up in a Whole New World**

* * *

**Voices  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Josh Keaton**

**Green Goblin: Steve Blum**

**Mainframe: Robert Downey Jr.**


	2. Waking Up in a Whole New World

**JLU Spiderverse**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waking up in A Whole New World**

* * *

**Earth's Orbit**

**The Watchtower**

There it was, floating around Earth's Orbit, like a beacon to watch over the Earth. A massive Space station hovering all around the earth, possibly could house more than 500 individuals, maybe even more. It resembled a giant nail of design and sorts, but loaded with advanced technology. All granted and funded by the Science Divisions of Wayne Enterprises. This was the Watchtower, the home and base of operations of the Justice League, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Unfortunately, the first tower was destroyed by an invasion of Thanagarians. But now, the Justice League had constructed a newer and much larger space station, which would hold a much bigger and grander function for its increased size and mass.

The new Watchtower appeared to be run by a vast support crew, possessing dozens of upgraded Javelin-7 space-planes, as well as hosting a new teleportation transport system. In addition, the Watchtower is defended by a series of smaller weapon sub-satellites.

Currently, the six out of seven members were conversing with one another in the Meeting Hall.

* * *

**Inside**

**Meeting Hall**

The room was darkened a bit, but only for a bit, as the six current members were present. Well, actually five of their members were present, as the sixth member had Monitor Duty. The first member was a Caucasian male of his mid-thirties, physically powerful, with combed back black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red, blue and yellow ensemble, with a red cape and on his chest was a red and yellow insignia of a capital S. This was Superman, the Last son of Krypton, defender of Metropolis, and the Man of Steel.

The second member was another Caucasian male in his mid-thirties, physically powerful just like Superman. He was dressed in a grey but black suit, had a yellow utility belt, a black cape and cowl, with pointy bat ears. On his chest, was a bat insignia; the guy looked dark and broody at the same time, not somebody you'd associate with others, but he was there anyway. This was the Dark Knight, also known as Batman, the protector of Gotham City.

The third was a Caucasian female of possible late twenties to say the least, slim but slender figure, hiding a powerful strength, long black hair and blue eyes. She was apparently dressed in a one piece outfit with the colors of the American Flag, with golden trim as a breastplate of sorts, and a belt to boot with a golden lasso attached to it. On her wrists were silver bands, she had on red long boots that went up to her knees, and a tiara with a red star adorned on it. She was Princess Diana of Themesycra, a secret island nation of immortal amazons. She had been adorned with the title Wonder Woman by the presses, and accepted the title.

The fourth known member was an African American, possibly mid-thirties, medium build body, shaved head and clean slim beard with a mustache, and green glowing eyes. He wore a black ensemble body suit, with green armbands, black gloves, boots, a neck collar with a white and green insignia of a lantern insignia, as well as a green ring on his right hand. This was John Stewart, the fourth known Green Lantern, protector of Sector 2814, the sector location of Earth.

The fifth member was a Caucasian male, possible early twenties, a mixture of lean and medium build frame for his body. He wore an entire red ensemble with lightning bolts on the forearms and greaves, acting like trim on gloves and yellow running boots. He wore a red cowl with lightning bolts sticking out on the sides, and had his mouth revealed. This was the Flash, the fastest man alive, and protector of Central City.

Currently the recent and only members that had shown up were around the meeting table for an important subject that Batman had called them for. He sat in his usual chair, and as usual, was all dark and moody. "I've noticed that lately our team has been stretched a little thin lately." He said to them in his usual dark voice. "Most of us not only have our cities to protect, but the League missions have tended to have us spread ourselves too thin at times."

"We've either have had to ask for outside help, which brings up to the subject at hand. We need to expand the League."

Wonder Woman arched an eyebrow as she questioned, "You mean recruit others into the League?"

"Exactly," the Dark Knight answered.

"Batman makes a sound point," Superman said. "Often times, we've only had two or three members to deal with problems that could easily been handled by the entire League."

"Not to mention the problems we would run into, if one or more of us fall." Batman said to them, referring to when they believed Superman had been killed by Toyman.

"You really know how to bring out the sunny topics Bats." Flash said, slightly not too happy about that scenario.

"But I'm right." He said, not fazed at all by Flash's comment. "We need to plan for the future."

"Is Supergirl ready?" Diana asked Superman.

"Well…she's old enough now, but she's never had to work on a team before." He told her but he was unsure. Sure he thought Kara would be a good replacement member one day, but she was still slightly rough around the edges.

"Well if you guys can't get Metamorpho to join up, I could get something to call the Guardians and have them send back Kyle or Hal back if you need a replacement for me." Green Lantern told them. "There's gonna be times when I'm called on duty; being a Green Lantern's more than just protecting your given sector."

"There is one other member I've neglected to mention," Batman spoke up. "Or rather… J'onn failed to mention about them until after the Thanagarian Invasion."

"Let's face it guys." Flash said leaning back on his chair. "It's hard to replace any of us, let alone find good heroes to recruit on the spot. It's not like a good choice for membership fill fall out of deep space or something."

WARNING! WARNING! SPACIAL ANOMALY DETECTED

Suddenly, the space station shook with an intense velocity. It was almost like an earthquake was going on through deep space. The Justice League members braced for impact, until the shaking stopped. As they wrote themselves right again, John asked, sounding rather miffed, "What the hell was that?"

Batman reached a comlink from the light side of his cowl, activating a communication to someone, "J'onn, what was that?"

"Come to the Main Deck," J'onn replied. "Something has just appeared."

* * *

**Main Deck**

The main members of the league had rushed or flew over to the main deck. It was basically a huge gathering hall, with a huge control deck built not too far from it, with monitors and controls scanning the globe. The newly built teleporter deck was even in place as well. But for now, they flew up towards the monitor deck.

There, the sixth member of the Justice League was present. He was a male with the same built as John, Batman, and Superman, but there were differences with him. For one thing, his brow was a bit more forward, he had red eyes, and his skin was green. He wore a pair of blue boots, blue tights held up by a red belt, two red belts going across his chest in an X shape, a blue cape with a turtleneck collar, and held to the belts on his chest with two yellow circle buckles. This was J'onn J'onez, also known as the Martian Manhunter, the last Martian inhabitant of Mars. Or at least he believed that.

Superman flew over, and he and Batman walked up to J'onn, and asked, "What's the emergency?"

"Before the tremors, the monitors detected a Spacial Fracture within our area," J'onn replied, as he typed in commands on the console.

Once Flash zoomed up there, he heard the whole thing, and asked, "Spacial what?"

"A rip in the Space/Time Line," Batman answered, though a still clueless Flash looked for an answer, as Batman made it as simple as possible. "A rip within our world, leading to an alternate dimension from our own."

"Oooh," Flash shrugged, but then asked. "So then what's the big emergency?"

"This is," J'onn answered, as he switched on the main monitor. On the screen appeared to be the scrapped fragments of a ship, or the half bit remains of one. But unknown to them all, it was all that was left of the Triskelion's Main deck.

"Holy Space Debris, Batman," Flash spat out, and looked to everyone, "Any idea what that is?"

John looked at it close up, and identified the American Flag symbol on the side, but was lost on the SHIELD insignia, "It looks to be American made. But the eagle insignia's a big mystery."

Suddenly, the monitor lit up with a little red blinking light, that Diana recognized, "Well, whatever it is, someone's sending out a distress signal from it." She reached to the control panel and pressed the button, commencing comlinks, "Unknown craft, this is the Watchtower. What's your status?"

"Watchtower, eh? Well, if you're listening, then listen well," the voice spoke out, almost sounding rather frantic, "I've got a life form in here, and he's not doing so well. I've managed to get him in a space suit, but even that's not gonna save him for long."

It was J'onn's turn to act, as he randomly typed in commands, and spoke, "Hang on. I'm activating the teleporter to bring you in to the Main Deck."

"Alright, sounds goo… did you just say teleporter?"

"How many are beaming aboard?" J'onn asked.

"Three of us, but I'm sending coordinates for two," the voice replied.

"We can save all three of you," John stated, as he charged his ring, "I'll go out myself if…"

"No, no, that's not necessary," the voice stated. "Two of us are sharing the same suit."

As Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman rendezvoused at the Teleporter Deck, as John and Flash looked in confusion, while Flash's face turned to nausea, "That. Is. Sick."

"Teleporter ready," J'onn typed in the codes, as the platform below started to warm up. "Transportation in 3, 2, 1… initiate."

And with that, a light illuminated from the platform below, as a few points of lights flared up in place. In a flash, a figure in a white and blue space suit, with a strange red bird shield symbol on the left breastplate, stood there for a moment. Along with him was a downed fellow, lifeless on the ground and wearing what appeared to be a black and military green suit of sorts. Finally, the spaceman collapsed to the ground, on his knees, in front of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. Once he fell, his helmet fell off, rolling down the floor, as John and Flash ran up to meet up with them. Once they were all there, they too notice that this individual was wearing a mask.

Thinking that his rant had been answered, Flash looked up to the ceiling, and called out, "Beautiful Asian swimsuit models don't just fall out of deep space or nothing!" After a moment of nothing happened, Flash sighed and shrugged, "Well, I had to give it a try."

Meanwhile, Spider-Man groaned. Being pulled into a dimensional gateway, almost surviving getting pulled, disintegrated, and then reformed only in deep space, and nearly getting into a space suit in time, wasn't the most spectacular experiences you'd ever go through in your life. The others that were there seemed a bit confused, as if they had never seen someone like him at all, let alone even know who he was. They took notice of the tears in his mask, as well as what appeared to be a red spot growing around his abdomen. It was as if he had come out of some kind of battle.

Spider-Man slowly pushed himself back to his feet. Batman wasted not a second of time, and grabbed the intruder from behind the suit's hood. Spider-Man was still a bit grogged out, but his brain was thinking clearly enough for him to notice his spider sense was ringing madly around this cape and cowled fellow.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Batman demanded. The figure was still a bit groggy, but Batman was not letting up, as his grip was tightening, "Talk! I won't ask again."

"Hey, take it easy, alright? He's been through Hell already," the voice spoke up again.

Flash looked around, and asked, "Okay, who said that? Is this guy a ventriloquist?"

'Okay, I guess Norman's theory on Paralell Earths was true,' Spider-Man thought to himself, and was a bit freaked out by the guy dressed up like some theatrical bat, and then slowly to the others. 'Though I'm not about to risk small talk if they're the super villains of this dimension. The Theatrical Bat here's definite bad guy material.' Before Batman could make a move on him, he slammed on the SHIELD badge, causing the space suit to fall apart off of him, and in the confusion, with his strength, he forced himself out of Batman's grip, surprising the Dark Knight, by flipping him over, and kicking him straight into Green Lantern and Flash.

Batman was starting to recover from the fallen GL and Flash. He had made a mistake of thinking that someone that small a build couldn't have been that strong. He now knew better than to underestimate this masked individual. Before Superman and Wonder Woman could act, Spider-Man flipped over them. Wonder Woman turned around as fast as she could, but Spider-Man proved quicker, as he delivered a palm strike to her stomach. It wouldn't seem like much, but before she could move, she stiffened a bit, almost ot the point of paralysis.

Superman turned to the crouched Spider-Man, as he tried to reason with him, "Listen to me. I don't know who or what you are, but…" Suddenly, he was shot at by balls of what appeared to be webbing, causing his arms and legs to get pinned to the ground, and to his sides.

"The name's Spider-Man," he answered. "I don't know who the rest of you are but as for me…I'm out of here," and fired a web line to the ceiling, and swung himself to another lever of the tower and went through a door.

"Stop him!" Batman shouted, as he darted after the Web Slinger. "We have no idea what he could get into up here."

J'onn appeared, and lifted Wonder Woman in his arms, "I'll take Diana to medical; it doesn't seem like she's been poisoned, but I should check to ensure."

"And be careful." Superman warned. "He looked hurt, and if he doesn't know where he is, he didn't come here on purpose so he might not be a threat."

"What makes you think he's hurt," Green Lantern asked.

Superman pointed back to the suit, and they all spotted a fresh stain of blood. Now the stakes were raised on this one; they didn't know if this guy was either a villain who got hurt in a heist, or a hero who got hurt in a battle. Either way, he was running around the Watch Tower, bleeding from the looks of it. The other members of the league started to search through the installation.

* * *

**After a few minutes **

In a red blur, Flash skidded to a stop down on one of the hallways of the Tower, scratching his head in confusion. Flash was getting confused, he had already ran all over the place and searched every room and still no sign of him. He touched the communicator in his mask. "Guys I've checked everywhere, and if I'm nowhere even close to finding this guy. With any of our luck, he's probably long gone, along with his ventriloquist act and that other guy we took to Med with Diana."

"Flash, there's been no unauthorized launches to any of the Javelins, and the teleporter hasn't been used since we pulled him in," Batman said over the other line. "He's still here. Somewhere."

"Well, what if he got out with using what's left of that ship we pulled in to the hangar," He asked. Once Diana and the unknown boy were taken to Medical, Batman had asked Superman to bring in the remains of the ship. If there were any answers as to whom this was, they'd find it in the wreckage. At the moment, Flash waited for Batman's return, but the line was silent. He figured Batman was thinking about that so he ran on, "Guess I'll take that as a Yes."

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the grate overhead him from the air vents being silently pulled free.

Spider-Man knew he was in an Alternate Earth, but he didn't know if these guys that had saved his life were the good guys. But at the moment, he just knew he didn't belong here. It was strange; first he was willing to die just to ensure that Osborn wouldn't harm another life as he did in his world. And now, he was fighting for his life. If he wasn't too confused about the situation, he'd laugh himself silly at the moment. But now he guessed that the whole Star Trek episode was a relief he'd live another day. Now, he just had to make sure he got out of where ever he was, and _then_ he'd think of what to do next.

The guy in the red and yellow outfit seemed fast, he'd seen him just appear in a blur. So he would pose a problem if he got spotted; this was most likely his only chance to take him out for a while. Flash stopped at an intersection, and thought about where to go next when he heard some kind of 'twip' sound. The next thing he knew he was hanging upside down.

"What the?" He nearly cried out as he dangled on a line of web. He saw the Spider-Man guy take off from the vent and run down the hall. Well, at first he thought it was on the ground but he realized that being upside down the guy was on the ceiling.

He looked up to see his feet in some kind of webbing which was suspending him from the ceiling. "GL'll never let me live this down." He muttered. He turned on his communicator, "Guys I'm in section 4-F he's heading to the observation deck."

"We're on our way," J'onzz said to him. "If he's taking 4-F to the Observation Deck, then he's headed straight to where Supergirl is. I'll alert her there."

"Great. Nothing's more scarier than fighting with her," Flash chuckled, but then grumbled embarrassingly on what he would say next, "Uh…and could someone get me down? He got me hanging from the ceiling from something and I can't get down."

"You're kidding?" Green Lantern said, the humor in his voice was evident.

"Just get me down." Flash said annoyed. "All the blood is rushing to my head."

* * *

**4-F**

**On the Way**

Peter however was trying to find and exit, or a window or _something _to help him out. The vents were easy to get around for him, but he didn't have a clue where to go in them. So when he got to a large area, he looked around. He looked up and saw some glass on the second level, and could see the night sky. He leaped up and crawled to the second level, but when he looked out, he _really_ wasn't prepared for the view.

He saw Earth. In orbit. He was in a satellite station, orbiting the Earth. It wasn't the night sky he saw… it was _outer space_. "Great…I'm so screwed." He said seeing the view. He looked to his right wrist, as Mainframe came online, and asked, "Well, at least we know we're not in New York anymore. Maybe we're orbiting somewhere around New York. Any ideas, Mainframe?"

"Well, we could always go back to the main deck," he advised. "I could hack into the Main computers and activated it. But…"

Spider-Man groaned, "Ugh! There's always a _but_ with you! You sure you're a super-computer?"

"Super-enough," Mainframe retorted. "But… we don't really know what kind of earth this is. And we're not even sure if there's any place for us on this Earth. So…"

Spider-Man tensed up for a moment, as he shushed Mainframe, "Wait! Something's not right."

"Spider sense, tingling," he asked.

"Oh, yeah."

Suddenly, in a blue and red blur, something shot at him, causing him to get pushed far across the room. Nearly flying off of it, he skidded onto the floor, crashing into the wall. As the dust settled, he slowly got back onto his feet, as he groaned, "What the…? It felt like I got hit by a subway car."

"Don't move," a new voice spoke up.

As Spider-Man's eyes steadied their vision, he got a good view of what, or who, had tackled him. There, floating off the ground a few inches, was his attacker. It was a Caucasian teen girl, eighteen years old, clear skin, with a slim figure, long flowing light blonde hair with a black hair band, and the most dazzling blue eyes anyone ever saw. She wore a blue mini-shirt, red combat boots, white gloves, a white T-shirt with a mid-driff, and had a red and yellow crest of a capital S, and a small red cape. Unknown to Spider-Man, this was Kara Zor-El, or Kara Kent, otherwise known as Supergirl, the last daughter of Argo, Krypton's sister planet, and adopted cousin of Superman.

But Spider-Man was deeply surprised by this girl, not by her flying… but because she looked just like _her_. Only one name slipped his lips, as he whispered, "Gwen?"

Supergirl blinked at that, but shook it off, as she warned him, "Just give up, buddy. If you're trying to escape the Tower, it's pointless, much less to outrun me or the Flash."

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow from the part of his mask missing his lens, as he quirked, "Sorry, Miss…" and then webbed at her face, as she tried to yank it off. He then leapt on the wall, running on it, as he cried back, "But I've made it a personal history to run away from pretty girls… especially those that can fly!"

Finally, Kara yanked the webs off her face, and cringed in disgust, "Spider powers? Ew!" After she cringed, she flew on after him.

Meanwhile, as Peter ran towards the Observation Deck, Mainframe spoke up, "Um, Peter? Remember when we had to scurry to get a spacesuit on?"

"This really a good time to question my steps," Spider-Man heaved, obviously trying to ignore the throbbing pain on his right side, to which it was still bleeding.

"Might as well be," Mainframe insisted. "I hacked into the Triskelion's remaining computers, and found…"

Suddenly, before Mainframe could finish, J'onn phased up through the ground, stopping Spider-Man in his tracks, as he flipped on the ground. The Martian could sense the man's mindset. There was confusion within his mind, as well as doubt about the League. And yet, despite all that… he sensed within him so much pain, and sadness that seemed to fill his mind.

"Please calm down. We mean you no harm," J'onn said. "We only wished to help."

Peter jumped thinking he missed his spider-sense. "Really? You might wanna tell that to the guy who… who…" He started, stammering from the blood loss coming to him.

Kara flew in, just in time to see the new guy slowly fall down. But before he hit the floor, she zoomed in fast, and caught him, and smirked to J'onn, "Nice job." But then she felt a warmness on her hand, as she pulled it back. She gasped, as she saw her white glove covered in red, "Blood?"

The others had arrived, just as Kara was doing her best to ensure the injured masked guy wasn't gonna die. J'onn walked over to help her, as he stated, "His wound was caused from a battle from his home dimension. I can explain all that I know in the infirmary. Right now, I must treat his wound before he bleeds to death."

Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter rushed Spider-Man to sick bay, with the others following behind.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Questions and Answers; A Piece of Home Dimension**


	3. Q and A

**JLU Spiderverse**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers; a Piece of Home Dimension**

* * *

**2 Days Later**

**Watchtower**

**Medical Bay**

Deep within what appeared to have been a SHIELD medical facility, someone stirred from his sleep. There, lying on a medical bed in a ward, was Spider-Man, half dressed from his costume. His shirt, gloves, webshooters, and mask were removed, as his abdomen and chest were bandaged up. The identity of the fellow was revealed as an eighteen year old Caucasian male, tight compact muscle frame, and had short messy brown hair on his head. This was Peter Parker, eighteen year old teenager and the secret identity of Spider-Man.

He wasn't aware of much at first then when Peter opened his eyes slightly he saw he was in some kind of metallic lined room. He was on what appeared to be a medical bed, and then noticed he had been stripped of his upper costume, had bandages on him and an IV in his right arm. His hand went to his face to confirm, and sighed, "Yep, the mask is missing. Yet again in my life."

"You wouldn't be the first that this has happened to." Peter immediately shot up in a sitting position from the voice. His body a little wracked with pain at the moment, as the voice to his left began again. "So you're finally awake." And sure enough: Tall, Dark, Menacing Man-Bat was there.

Peter sighed to himself. "So it wasn't a nightmare..." He muttered, but then blinked at Batman, as he reorted, "Though in this case, seeing you might be a nightmare." All Peter got was a silent staring glare at this guy, as Peter eyebrowed, "That was a joke."

"I don't do jokes," Batman retorted.

Peter raised an eyebrow, as he commented, "I have a feeling you're not much on socializing, much less a conversation." His body still hurt but the pain inside was killing him. The memories of last night at least by his accounts, he had no idea how long he'd been out, but that didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that he knew this wasn't his world at all.

"So I take it I'm in some alternate universe, right," Peter asked as he was able to get out of bed a bit.

Batman considered his options, but from what Mainframe had briefed them all on, after this supposed but he decided that telling him would be most likely the best course of action. "That was confirmed when we retrieved you, as well as the wreckage of the station you were on. You're aboard the Watchtower. It's headquarters for the Justice League."

"Justice League," Peter asked.

"Yes. A group of heroes that defend Earth and even other worlds at times." He saw the confusion on Peter's face and decided to lay the bombshell on him, he knew it would be difficult but he deserved to know.

"I told J'onn, the big green man you met earlier, to use his telepathy to find out more about you Mr. Parker." He could see from the body language he didn't like that idea, and Batman could relate; he didn't like the idea of someone going through his mind either but it had to be done. "We figured you somehow crossed over from your reality to ours, from what Mainframe had told us."

Peter got up from his bed, and groaned, "And Mainframe?"

"He's currently with J'onn and Flash in the Main Telepod Deck," Batman answered, as Parker got dressed. "They're waiting for you there to see if we can find a way to get you back to your world."

"I wouldn't expect a quick answer yet," Peter replied as he put on a sweat jacket with a hood, replacing his costume's shirt, and grabbed his mask. "There was only two people who had the idea: Norman Osborn and Jonathan Ohm. The latter gone missing, and the first choice, too crazy and went missing when we both got pulled into the vortex. Only me, Mainframe…" Peter went silent for a moment, remembering what had happened.

"Your friend, the dead one," Batman filled in the blanks.

Peter sighed, as the moment was still fresh in his mind. He crossed his arms, and sighed heavily, "I still can't believe what happened. Or even where I am right now."

Peter took all of what he said and what had happened, and thought about it. Aside from Harry's death and the alternate universe he currently occupied, it kind of made sense; the station and how he had never heard of this Justice League or anything, but wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. He didn't know what to think exactly or feel, at the moment, he was both numb and too mentally exhausted to even think about anything else right now. There was a long silence as Peter thought about it. Batman, even though he wasn't the exactly the most social hero of the group, decided he could use this to ask a few questions that Mainframe couldn't answer, and that he'd like to know about.

He went over to a table that had the shirt and mask of Peter's costume and gear in it. He took one of the wrist devices that made his 'webbing'. He hadn't had time to give it a proper examination, but the design intrigued him.

"Tell me, the files Mainframe carried with him stated that you started out at fifteen correct?" Peter merely nodded, and then he held up one of the web shooters. "Who gave you these?"

Peter felt a little angry that Batman had insinuated that he couldn't have done it himself. "No one. I made them myself. The formula was made by my father before he and my mom disappeared when I was five. But he didn't finish it and left it behind in my Aunt and Uncle's basement, so after ten years of reading it over and over again, I finished it and created the web fluid and the web shooters for them." He tapped his chin on for the moment, as he remembered the prototypes, "Took me a whole two weeks just to get the capsules, reloading, and even the nozzle settings were a pain in the butt to figure out. Before I got it right, I got webbing in my face and all over the basement."

Batman then pressed a switched in the palm of the red web shooters, and out popped the hidden blade under the nozzle of the web shooter. He held it for Peter to see, as he asked, "And the blades, I had J'onn analyze the metal and found that it has no makeup, not even a mate of it on the Periodic Tables. I even had John Stewart analyze the Oa database, and there apparently isn't a metal like this."

"Well in my universe, my Earth, it's actually part of a meteor shower that fell to earth thousands of years ago," Peter explained, trying to ignore the questions in his head about this Oa database, and further explained. "During the Vietnam war, a military scientist named William Stryker had nearly the entire ore dug out from Africa, killing a village that found it sacred, and carted it out to a private research division called The Faculty. The alloy's called Adamantium, virtually and completely indestructible. Those blades were what I could scavenge from the Predator X battle when nearly all the Mutant Population were wiped out by the Faculty Branch of Osborne's campaign to do away with all heroes on the planet."

Aside from the sarcastic teenage attitude and occasional joke, Batman was fairly impressed. Though he didn't show it, and he wasn't easily impressed, but the fact that a fifteen year old had done something like creating devices this this was an accomplishment of their own. He could tell by the design of the shooters, and the blades, that they wer emade by someone very skilled in science, both chemical and mechanical. He would have to make mental notes on this boy, adding his known powers and his intelligence to the file forming in his mind. He would also have to copy the medical file they were starting on him. Which he was going to ask on right now about the boy's powers.

"I also have another question to ask," Batman continued to politely interrogate, as he explained. "When you first arrived, Wonder Woman had approached you earlier, hoping to reason with you. But considering you panicked, I won't hold that against you. But when you defended yourself against her, you merely palm punched her. But that alone couldn't have caused the paralyzing effect on her. Luckily, after thirty minutes it wore off. But what I'd like to know is what that was? From what Mainframe gathered about you, you possess the agility, strength, speed, and other attributes of a spider. Or in what you're A.I. companion told us, a genetically engineered 'Super Spider'."

Peter felt a bit sheepish on all that about him, as he shook his head and answered, "Yep, wall-crawling, jumping, craving of dark places, super strength, durability, acrobatics, a danger sense that causes me to act whenever danger's present, which I affectionately call Spider-Sense, and apparently tiny microscopic venom barbs in my palms."

As intrigued as he was about this Spider-Sense, Batman was a bit more concernced when he repeated, "Venom barbs?"

Peter scratched the back of his head, berating himself for saying it like that, "Uh, let me rephrase that: a few of the eggheads I teamed up with theorized that's how I can do it, but I just prefer to call it my Venom Strike. Basically I can 'zap' or temporarily paralyze my opponents by simply touching or striking them with my hands. It's a pretty useful technique when I'm taking out goon guards, or when I want to end a confrontation quickly with little damage. Though against foes that aren't organic, that's a pain in the butt."

That seemed to clear up any problems on some mysteries, though the explanation on this Ending Heroes Campaign seemed to bring great questioning on what had happened to this boy for three years. Parker had nearly as many scars as himself, which told a few things. Either before or during this Hero Wars, he faced some pretty nasty characters back in his world, or he was careless. But after evading the League, tying up Flash, and dodging Supergirl showed him this boy wasn't exactly careless, and filed that away in his head for later study. Though he didn't show any of this, as he placed the 'web shooter' back on the table. When Peter was ready and when he was relieved, he could examine one later in the labs for testing. He also decided to make an IQ test to see just how smart Parker was.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude or ungrateful here, but why are you here," Peter asked. "Outer appearance pretty much reads you don't look like the caring type."

"While going through your mind, J'onn witnessed your past events. Some of them were pretty.. traumatic. I figured leaving you alone wouldn't have been the wiser course," Batman said coldly.

Peter grimaced, as he figured his past failures and tragedies would bring a lot of questions. He sighed, as he fumbled with his mask, looking at it face-to-face, "Believe me, after all I've gone through Osborne's insane war, who wouldn't want to jump or end their life with no hope. Everything I knew back home's gone; Manhattan's nothing but a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The people who were my driving force are gone. Uncle Ben, Aunt May, my friends: Robert, Flash, Eddie. Gwen…" he gripped his mask, like he wanted to tear it apart, but his grip relaxed, as he sighed sadly, "And now Harry, who was pretty much like my brother. But if I just died like that; if I gave up with nothing left… " and then faced Batman with a hardened resolve on his face, "I'm not sure those I cared about could face me on just giving up like that. That and then they would die, because nobody would be there to remember them."

Batman studied him and was wondering if he was telling the truth or not. All the regular signs of someone lying weren't there, it also helped that he could see his vitals in a nearby machine so he could see that his heart rate didn't go up. "I'll leave you alone then." He picked up one of the web shooters and walked to the door, "When you're feeling well enough, you can walk around freely. Though we'll be keeping a close eye on you. Your A.I. is still with J'onn on the Main Holo-deck, like I said before."

"Thanks," Peter nodded, but then asked, "And Harry's body…?"

"In the Watch Tower's medical bay for cold storage," Batman answered. "When you're feeling better, we'll make arrangements however you feel need to be done with him." And left the boy in the room, to stare at the stars in thought.

As the door closed behind him, Batman saw Wonder Woman walking over. Apparently, she was his relieve to look after the new guy. Once the door closed, Batman explained the situation, "He's awake right now, but I doubt he'll try anything."

"But you're still going to monitor him with the night vision camera," Diana finished, and half-smirked as she noticed the ever-stone face of his. But then she got serious, as she asked, "So, how is he?"

Batman thought about the answer for a moment, until he finally answered, "Physically… he's recovering rather fast… Mentally… strong… emotionally… that might be another story." And then left her behind.

As she took her post, she mumbled, "And I'm doing fine by the way."

"Never doubted that," Batman replied, slightly surprising her.

Even though he was treading off, he thought about what Parker's situation was now. No current way to get back, no friend to take back with him save for the A.I. he had iwht him. And even if he did get back, there wouldn't be anything waiting for him. He knew better than most of this kind of pain and situation that the boy was slightly hiding. It had been years since he had witnessed the murder of his own parents. Peter's past was similar, considering he had lost his Uncle Benjamin Parker in a similar fashion, though he felt the boy was fortunate considering he wasn't there to bear witness. However, he could tell the boy blamed himself for not doing it. Even though the pain wasn't as bad as it was before… it was still lingering.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Hangar Bay**

Peter walked around the remains of the Triskelion, or at least the section that had tagged along with him. The Justice League had decided to keep it long enough for study, and keep whatever was needed, or available to Spider-Man. So far, Peter was dressed in sneakers, jeans, a blue and red sweater hoodie jacket on loan; just a normal look for him considering everyone on this satellite knew who he was. Everyone being the League itself, its current six members. Right now, he and Mainframe, now back on his right wrist, were currently looking through the wreckage.

Peter pushed a piece of metal off as he dug through what appeared to be an armory. "You sure there's one here," Peter asked the A.I., as he scavenged through the debris, "We've been looking around this place for over an hour now. And so far, nothing."

"It's got to be here," Mainframe insisted as his holo-eyes looked around as well. "Before the War started, Tony and Rhodie stored a few of the armors that were placed in emergency storage."

Peter didn't seem all that assured, as he mumbled, "Unless Osborne found them during his 'hostile takeover' of the Triskelion." He sat down as he sighed in exhaustion, brushing his hair back from the sweat. "You sure we can refit them to house an A.I. brain via wireless remote?"

"Hey, you're the genius," Mainframe quipped.

Peter retorted, "Yeah, but you're the artificial intelligence built from the best robotics and mecha science expert, Tony Stark."

Touché."

"Hello," a female voice spoke up, causing Peter to jump up. Luckily his spider sense didn't go off, but he was deeply surprised as to what… or who… he saw.

There, hovering ten feet from him and Mainframe, was a green-skinned female humanoid, fifteen years old in appearance, a slender figure befitting of cheerleader fitness, with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair swept to the left, and with freckles on her cheeks. She wore a short-sleeved skin tight white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, a blue mini-cape with a turtleneck and a gold button brouche in the center of it, blue gloves, and blue ankle high boots.

Peter blinked as he asked, "Martian Manhunter?"

The girl giggled, as she shook her head with a smile, "Nah, I'm not my uncle J'onn J'onzz. I'm M'gann M'orzz, his niece."

Peter blinked, almost remembering what Mainframe had told him about the members of the Justice League. J'onn J'onzz especially, considering he was the most intriguing member of the group. Being an alien of Mars, or rather, the last survivor of Mars. Considering that notion popped up, this girl was an enigma, as he asked, "I thought the Martian Manhunter was the only Martian alive."

"Yeah, um, let me explain that," Mainframe started to explain. "After the Thanagarian Invasion of Earth, J'onn read through their ship files and discovered that there were colonies that were posted after the White Martians ravaged Earth. Apparently this girl's only one out of a hundred of J'onn's nieces and nephews."

"Yeah, pretty much. I stowed away on a freighter ship into this galaxy, and me and my ship got here the rest of the way," M'gann replied with a smile.

Peter raised an eyebrow and asked, "And J'onn is okay with trusting this, how?"

"Because I'm his sister's daughter," M'gann answered. "So, you are…?"

Peter wasn't really sure if he should've told this girl his real name. but considering that the six primary members knew who he was, and that this girl was related to one of the primary members. Plus, the fact that like her uncle, she was probably a telepath to boot. So deciding against his better judgment, he sighed and gave in, "I'm…"

"Peter Parker," M'gann answered, as she politely replied, "My uncle told me about you in case I ever met with you." She then smiled a little shyly, as her shirt and cape morphed into a sweater hoodie jacket, much like Peter's. "I like your jacket."

Peter blinked at that comment, and muttered, "Um… thanks, I guess."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Superman went to get Batman for the meeting to discuss what they would do with their guest. When he entered the lab, he saw Batman looking over both the belt and web shooter he had borrowed from Peter. "You haven't been working all night on that have you?" He asked him although he wouldn't be surprised if he had.

"No." He simply said.

Clark couldn't help but shake his head at the answer. It was a typical Batman response. "The meeting is about to start. But before we go, I've been meaning to ask. Why the interests in those?"

Batman stopped his work and turned to face the Kryptonian. "To learn more about him. Did you know he made all of this himself at fifteen?" Superman was surprised by that he thought he got them from someone or had someone teach him how to build and make them. "The web fluid alone is a rather brilliant design, started off by his father, and later on finished by him. It's some kind of nylon-base substance with the strength of titanium steel. It also dissolves when it hits the air after an hour, but the composition of it suggest it can be altered to be stronger, weaker, or last even longer." He even pressed the switch, causing the Adamantium hidden blade to shoot out, "Not to mention the metal itself is of alien origin, yet he knows more about its properties than any metal urging."

Superman smirked. "If I didn't know any better Bruce I'd say you admired his work."

Batman was silent for a moment before answered, "I admire his intellect; it's not often you find someone that young with that kind of ability. Plus, he's smart. I wouldn't be surprised if he's smarter than some of the people I've hired in my science division at my company."

"You think he's _that_ smart?" Superman asked him.

"Possibly...but I want to test him out and see for myself." He told him. Then he left the equipment on the desk and went to the exit. "Are you coming? You said the meeting was starting." Superman had to let out a smirk at that comment, and followed him towards the meeting room.

* * *

**JL Watchtower Meeting Room**

When they all had gathered around they were starting to discuss what to do with their new guest. "Well any ideas?" Superman asked.

"I say we let him stay." Flash said.

"We can't just let him stay here," GL told him sternly. "The Watchtower's not a hotel."

"But here else will he go?" Diana asked him. "He has no home here, and he's alone in the world." She could relate to that too, ever since she was exiled from her home, but she had found a new home here with her friends, and wasn't alone in that regard.

"I agree with Wonder Woman." J'onn said. "We have no way of sending him back to his world, since no one knows how he crossed over to ours. The only one who understands the technology is either dead or missing, considering that Mainframe theorized the Triskelion was torn apart and scattered around the earth."

That part was proven true due to the reports. The day that Spider-Man had appeared to them, the earth had received an unlikely meteor shower. Different points around the planet were struck by what appeared to be meteors. However, the Justice League knew better, considering that they could have been the components. If there was any evidence that this Green Goblin had been on one of those parts and survived, there was none at the moment, thinking this villain was lying low until he got his bearings. And even if they caught him and forced him to tell how the device would work, there was no telling of he would secretly backstab them. Parker's files from Mainframe were proof of that.

"And then there's the other problem. Even if we did send him back...there isn't anything back there for him." He said, saddened by it. He too knew the pain of losing your home, since his world was now a dead planet.

"Yeah I mean, maybe he was sent here for a reason, did ya think of that," Flash asked everyone. "Okay, I know that sounds corny, but it's all I got."

"Whatever the case, I don't think we can just dump him off somewhere." Superman told the group. "For the time being, I think it best if he stays here where he can get the help he'll need."

"And there may be more to this than even Parker might know of," Batman stated, gaining everyone's attention. "From what J'onn and I gathered from Mainframe and the Triskelion's computers, this Green Goblin had something planned once he found a New Earth to settle in. the details were sketchy, but whatever it involved, it had to do with the cyro-prison located in the Triskelion's brig, the Big House."

"Any idea what it was," GL asked.

"I'm afraid we've found nothing conclusive," J'onn concluded. "But until the time being, we might need to keep this from Spider-Man, until he's ready."

The debate didn't go on for long as they voted to keep him with them for the time being. They also voted to try and keep him up to date with whatever they found from the salvaged Triskelion's files on the missing Goblin's schemes.

* * *

**Next Chapter: New Friendships, New Homes, and New Families**


End file.
